


Arc-en-Ciel: Noblemen

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Gentlemen [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Sixsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: The revellers recover from their night of passion before, in the hungover haze, try to figure out what it all meant.Arc-en-Ciel (Arkos, Lancaster, White Knight, Knightshade, Dragonslayer), Pink LotusPre-FallUnderage because of Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Series: Gentlemen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576237
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune disentangled himself from the collected nude, beautiful, gorgeous, normally elegant women that shared his bed. An obscenely oversized, round bed. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he did not want to disrupt any of the lovely ladies.

Memories from the night before flashed through his head. Too many images, scents, touches, memories flew through his head; he wasn't sure he could make sense of them.

The fact they were all sprawled out nude lead credence to his famished memories... which made him realize just how hungry he was. He did not know anything about the warehouse they were in... He could not even guess if it had a kitchen or not. There was only one person, who could... and she always made the most fantastic coffee, which he would need to rouse the rest of the revelers.

Jaune stood up from the bed and looked around the room. He found eschewed bathrobes that he was not entirely sure had been there the night before and picked two up. He pulled one over himself, and then then wraped Weiss in the other, like a blanket, picking her up.

Weiss: *cute murmurs into his chest and snuggles in close*

Jaune: *starts nuzzling her face*

Weiss: *giddy murmurs*

Weiss: *eyes slowly open*

Weiss: *eyes instantly open fully as she realizes what's happening*

Weiss: You will put me down this instant.

Jaune: *sits in one of the plush chairs nearby, sitting Weiss in his lap and essentially her over the arms*

Jaune: *breathes in deeply*

Jaune: Nope.

Weiss: Nope? What does a lummox like you expect to do with me?

Jaune: That depends if you are awake or not.

Weiss: I suppose it takes a modicum of chivalry to wait until a lady has roused.

Jaune: *breathes in deep and sighs*

Jaune: Not what I had in mind.

Weiss: *sharp, questioning gaze*

Jaune: I'm still... collecting... what happened last night...

Weiss: I don't know what you are implying.

Jaune: *gestures to the large, round bed strewn with the nude bodies of R_BY and Pyrrha*

Jaune: *breathes deeply*

Jaune: I like this place, you should buy it for us.

Weiss: Do you have any idea how much that might cost?

Jaune: Not really, other than knowing you could afford it.

Weiss: As a once in a lifetime purchase, perhaps.

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: Exactly.

Weiss: Are you going to tell me why I'm the one you choose to abduct?

Jaune: *kisses her on the forehead*

Jaune: Nope. Did last night not mean anything to you.

Weiss: I'm still... a bit foggy... as to the eventuality... of last night...

Jaune: You know... I've... asked you out... once or twice...

Weiss: If you mean incessantly.

Jaune: How many times has it been?

Weiss: *tries to think, but winces*

Weiss: Perhaps not the best morning to ask me think too deeply about things....

Jaune: I've been keeping a respectful distance, but the truth...

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: Is I love you...

Weiss: You've made that abundantly... clear...

Jaune: No... and no... I don't mean just you... and I don't mean some adolescent crush... You are... all... magical creatures...

Weiss: What?.. like fairies?

Jaune: Or... *wicked smile* angels. I never thought any of you would give me the time of day.

Weiss: And what makes you so convinced that we have?

Jaune: *rolls his eyes*

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: *gestures to the bed*

Weiss: I don't know what you are implying.

Jaune: *presses his nose to hers, staring her in her eyes*

Weiss: *nervously shakes*

Jaune: *kisses her on the forehead before sitting back*

Jaune: *lays his head back against the headrest*

Jaune: So, do you want to know why I woke you?

Weiss: I figured I was your chosen to ravish at your leisure?

Jaune: I've still... got some things... to work out from last night... so no.

Weiss: *curious look*

Jaune: You are the only one that actually knows the layout of the warehouse. Soon, the rest are going to wake up, and they are going to be as hungry as I feel... and...

Weiss: And?..

Jaune: You make the absolute most fantastic coffee I have ever had. I kind of figure we'll need it.

Weiss: *curiously stares at Jaune*

Weiss: I'm afraid I cannot remember how often you've had my coffee.

Jaune: Once, and it was enough to get me hooked for life. I don't know what last night meant to you, but it meant the world to me.

Weiss: The point was to thank you... for your... continual support...

Jaune: I could... maybe... due to my lack of self-esteem... believe taking us to as strip club was a way of thanking us. You, stripping for MY benefit?

Jaune: *shakes his head*

Weiss: I was... I mean...

Jaune: And...

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: What happened...

Jaune: *moves his head inches from hers*

Jaune (whispering): after?

Jaune: *gives Weiss a quick peck on the lips*

Jaune: I don't know what you expected to happen... but I... fell... in love with you... head over heels in love with you, once again.

Weiss: You don't know anything about me...

Jaune: I know you care... even if you try to pretend you don't. You nag because you think we deserve better, and the best way to get that is through ourselves. You have the grace and bearing of an angel, the skills and attention of an expert huntress. I know the difference between your scowl at those you care about, and those you do not. Even as oblivious as I was, after last night... I know that includes me, too.

Jaune: *breathes deeply*

Jaune: So, I'm not going to let you keep me at a distance anymore.

Weiss: Even if I object to being kidnapped and accosted?

Jaune: You have not made a single move to get out... you've even snuggled into me...

Weiss: *snuggles closer*

Weiss: I've done no such thing.

Jaune: *kisses her on the forehead*

Weiss: Suppose... for a moment... that I will agree to your absurd terms... I still... reserve... the right... to my rapier tongue...

Jaune: *kisses her deeply*

Jaune: You wouldn't be Weiss Schnee if you did not have either...

Weiss: *cute murmurs*

Weiss: So, tell me, just how long do you plan to keep this maiden locked in her ivory tower?

Jaune: Right now?.. I have no interest in changing anything...

Weiss: *nervous whining*

Weiss: *snuggles into Jaune*

Weiss: *cute murmurs*

* * *

Jaune: *hears rustling and slowly opens his eyes*

Jaune: *looks down to find a blanket laid over him and Weiss*

Weiss: *looks so incredibly gorgeous that Jaune cannot look away for at least a minute*

Yang (in a bath robe): Soooooo?

Jaune: I'm... not moving... until she does.

Yang: Fair enough.

Jaune: *stares at Weiss for a couple minutes until she starts to move on her own*

Jaune: *kisses her on the cheek*

Weiss: *eyes slowly open, locking on his*

Weiss: *warm, soft smile*

Weiss: *eyes open wide*

Weiss: *looks around*

Yang: Oh, don't worry, I have pictures... of LOTS of things...

Weiss: On one hand, I could pretend I do not wish to remain here, and only do so out of coersive force. On the other hand I can comply with my duties, and be free to see to them.

Yang: Duties?

Weiss: At the very least, coffee. At the most, find some way to pull a breakfast feast out of my petite posterior.

Yang: Your coffee is FANTASTIC, and that has to be the most polite way to say ass-pull I've ever heard.

Weiss: *scoffs*

Yang: It is a pretty little petite posterior, though.

Jaune: *squeezes it*

Weiss: *SCOFFS*

Jaune: *kisses her on the side of her head and helps her up to her feet*

Weiss: *starts to disentangle the robe she had been swaddled in*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orignally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190289413424/arc-en-ciel-noblemen-part-iiii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

So, as it turns out, furnished suite apparently included a kitchen... kitchenette...

Jaune: Can this... feed all of us?..

Weiss: *uncertain murmurs*

Weiss: I would say with a little help, yes, but... there is not room... for a little help... and... well... we didn't exactly stock the fridge... with food...

Yang: On it.

Weiss: How on Remnant can you be so chipper... so early... after... so late... what we did...

Yang: I'm a huntress. Something I learned from Qrow. You can swim with the fishes at night, but still have to soar with the eagles in the morning. Besides, the sunglasses hide your hangover eyes...

Weiss: *nervously frets about*

Weiss: At least stay for coffee.

Yang: A slap will do just fine until I get back. Just make sure there's coffee waiting, k' Snow Angel?

Weiss: But of course.

Weiss: *turns back to the kitchenette, looking around*

Weiss: *turns back to Yang*

Weiss: Snow Angel?

Yang: *points and snaps her fingers at Weiss*

Yang: After last night, I'm invoking Snow Angel privileges. Where the hell did I put my sunglasses... good... god... the burning sky orb is going to a bastard this morning.

Weiss: I beg your pardon?

Yang: The sun is light and cheery and uplifting. The burning sky orb is oppressive and judgemental... It knows what we did...

Weiss: I'm not sure how I feel about that...

Yang: *quite literally slaps herself across the face*

Yang: What the hell am I doing? Ladykiller?

Jaune: *looks around*

Jaune: *gives Yang a questioning look*

Jaune: What, me?

Yang: Yeah... after last night... priviledges... anyways, Ladykiller. I need you to slap me...

Jaune: You need me to... whaaat?

Yang: Slap me. Take the maximum you would every slap Weiss, add 10%, and give it to me.

Jaune: *nervously takes a step at a time towards Yang*

Jaune: *nervously lifts his hand*

Jaune: Are you?..

Yang: Give it to me!

Jaune: *slaps Yang across the face*

Yang: *recoils*

Yang: That's the stuff. Nothing wakes you up like a good slap across the face. That will hopefully last me until I can have some of Weiss' coffee.

Weiss: I... um... wish you... the best...

Jaune: Should we get... Ren and Nora?..

Yang: Don't forget the girls. I think they all crashed downstairs.

Weiss: Perhaps it would be a better idea to simply fetch takeaway.

Jaune: *hugs her and kisses the side of her head*

Weiss: I do suppose we have all weekend... to make a proper recovery...

Jaune: There is no need to be worried.

Weiss: Yes... well... heartfelt, heartrending, heartacheing confession, a night of drunken debauchery, the heady and heavy implication that all involved were not just consensual but perhaps even demanded... and the... yearning... for it to continue...

Jaune: *reassuring murmurs as he holds he close*

Weiss: Just promise me you'll be just as dedicated once the weekend's fog is lifted.

Jaune: Yeah, five gorgeous amazon warriors after my heart. How in evil god-ritten hell could I refuse that?!

Jaune: Sorry...

Weiss: When you put it that way... it makes it sound silly of me to make such protestations...

Weiss: *swats Jaune and keeps swatting him until he let's go and gets a few feet away*

Weiss: You cannot possibly expect all of us to be your concubines?!

Jaune: After last night, I really don't know. Before last night I never would have thought ANY of you would have wanted... to be...

Weiss: With you?..

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: I suppose that is a fair... assertion...

Jaune: Once we finally have our heads on our shoulders, we... have a lot... to talk about...

Weiss: *lightly nods*

Weiss: I cannot believe that any of us in our right minds could agree to last night's affair... But... my heart... is strangely at peace with it...

Jaune: I'll go and wake Ren.

Weiss: *sniffle*

Weiss: Please see that you do.

* * *

Jaune: *knocks on the door to Ren and Nora's suite*

Jaune (shouting through the door): HELLO!?

Jaune: *slowly opens the door*

The suite was much smaller than theirs... which... did make quite a bit of sense....

Jaune: *quietly walks inside*

Jaune: Hello?

*shuffling noises coming from the bed*

Ren: *slowly wakes up as Nora snores beside him*

Ren: *quietly looks around, only to have Jaune hold a bathrobe in front of him*

Ren: *grabs the bathrobe and quickly dresses*

Ren: *nods his head out of the suite*

Jaune and Ren: *quietly leave the suite and close the door*

Jaune: Weiss is going to make breakfast...

Ren: Yes... I had supplies delivered last night to make us all pancakes.

Nora (sleep talking): PANCAKES!

Jaune: *questioning look*

Ren: I assumed we would need them.

Jaune: *nods*

Ren: I recommend you move the tables together downstairs.

Jaune: That's... yeah...

* * *

Jaune: *tip-toes down the stairs, to find the girl band laid out on the couches*

Jaune: *pauses, unsure of what he should do, but quickly comes to the conclusion that tables would be necessary.

* * *

Jaune: *eating area complete, Jaune looks in on the band, still finding them dead to the world*

Jaune: *tip-toes back up the stairs*

* * *

Re-entering their suite, he found all but Ruby at least semi-awake.

Blake and Pyrrha: *stares at him as he enters*

Jaune: *awkward wave*

Jaune: *walks up to Blake, eyes fixated on her ears*

Jaune: *reaches out and starts scratching Blake's ears*

Blake: *purrs*

Blake: *swats Jaune*

Blake: So, last night?..

Pyrrha: I never thought it would be that wonderful.

Blake: Aren't you... you know... jealous?..

Pyrrha: You are all incredibly gorgeous, wonderful allies, and Jaune absolutely adores you.

Weiss: I... recommend... against... trying to make sense of last night.

Jaune: At least until after breakfast.

Blake: And coffee.

Weiss: That is the one thing we seem to have. I have tried preparing anything I could... which was not... anything... of any... substance... I do apologize.

Pyrrha: I'm sure you did everything you could.

Blake: Your coffee is wonderful enough on it's own.

Weiss: Yes... well... thank you...

Pyrrha: *looks down on Ruby*

Pyrrha: She is so adorable.

Blake: Should we do something?

Weiss: Perhaps once coffee is ready. The rest will have to wait until Yang returns.

* * *

RWBY, JNPR, along with the four girls from the band silently sat around the table, eating their breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190299526475/arc-en-ciel-noblemen-part-iiiii) tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Yang: Thank you so much for last night.

Front Woman: Oh, man, last night was a blast. You know what?, we're even. The girls all had a blast, you let us drink our fill, and then had breakfast for us. Like, seriously, you basically invited us to a bomb-ass party. All we had to do was sing.

Guitarist: And you know, play guitar.

Drummer: And drums.

Front Woman: Yeah, yeah, she gets it.

Bassist: Last - night - was - INCREDIBLE.

Front Woman: Later girls! And dudes!

* * *

RWBY and JNPR sat around the sitting area, around what last night had been a stage.

Yang: So, who wants to go first?

Jaune: *raises his hand*

Jaune: Okay, I really don't understand what happened last night, but I just want you girls to know, oh, good god, yes, I love you.

Weiss: *snuggles up to Jaune*

Yang: Leave some for the rest of us.

Ruby: There's plenty of Jaune to go around.

Jaune: To be fair, I... do not think there is...

Pyrrha: *walks over in front of Jaune and kneels on the ground*

Pyrrha: I will have you however you will take me.

Jaune: Uh... huh?.. Really don't know what to say to that.

Nora: I'm pretty sure she wants to hear yes.

Jaune: Well... Y... but... only so much of me...

Pyrrha: I would also be quite happy playing among your harem.

Jaune: My what?

Weiss: I think she means we all get you.

Jaune: Uh?..

Blake: Are you going to say no?

Jaune: I'm going to make a vague, throaty-gasping sound.

Jaune: *makes a sound of air escaping his throat*

Jaune: *tries to even out his breath*

Weiss: Perhaps we should let him get some air before we attempt this again.

Weiss: *stands up from the couch beside him*

Yang: Alright, show of hands, who wants to be harem sluts Jaune can just bend over and have his way with whenever he wants?

Yang: *raises her hand*

Pyrrha: *raises her hand*

Ruby: *raises her hand*

Weiss: Perhaps if we rephrased that just slightly?..

Yang: Oh, yeah, we also get as much lesbian sex as we want... or he wants...

Blake: *puts her hand up*

Weiss: *scoffs*

Weiss: *SCOFFS*

Yang: Quit being a prissie little princess and come be cum sluts with us.

Weiss: *exascerbated sigh*

Weiss: So long as Jaune is the only one we are to be... cum sluts... for...

Yang: *goes to say something*

Weiss: Other than each other, of course...

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: Earlier, Jaune said the most... I haven't even the words to describe it... foolhardy would seem to be appropriate... but appropriate would also be appropriate...

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: Jaune suggested I purchase this... lovely... establishment... on our behalf...

Nora: That's a whole lot of lien!

Weiss: Yes, quite. My father has been... quite... the one thing he did properly teach me was finances... Anyways, the point being that I COULD afford to engage in such an endeavour, but I'm afraid you would all be... rather indebted... until such a thing was paid off...

Yang: *raises her hand*

Yang: Can we just be endebted to Jaune, instead?

Weiss: I don't see...

Yang: Then we can pay it off... with sex... a whole LOT of sex...

Weiss: *sighs*

Ren: I think she still would need the debt paid off.

Weiss: Thank you.

Nora: So, are we part of this group?..

Weiss: I do not see why not. We seem to have already claimed our suites...

* * *

Jaune: *slowly sits up on the couch*

Weiss: *holds a piece of paper up to him*

Jaune: I know you probably thought this would be dramatic, but you're the only one who knows what's going on.

Weiss: What's going on is I used my life savings to purchase this property on our behalf. We have our own home away from Beacon as it were. It could use some... extensive... modifications... but for now it will suffice to be... as per Yang's parlance, our fuck... bunny... den... Blake then insisted on calling it a warren...

Jaune: I like it... a warren...

Jaune: *pulls Weiss in for a deep hug and then kisses her on the top of her head*

Weiss: Suffice it to say, we have all agreed to be your...

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: cum... sluts...

Weiss: *coughs*

Weiss: Ren and Nora are also content with their suite, which would leave one suite unusued.

Jaune: So, it's all ours?

Weiss: There were some items that... needed to be... discretely removed... but as for the rest, it is, indeed, ours.

Yang: Hey, Ladykiller, you back among the living?

Jaune: *positive groan*

Yang: We need to celebrate.

Weiss: Assuming that our... Sir... has properly recovered...

Jaune: You girls will be the death of me... assuming I haven't already died and gone to heaven...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190307247332/arc-en-ciel-noblemen-part-iiiiii) tumblog.


End file.
